filmpeoplesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden Panettiere
Hayden Panettiere = '''Hayden Leslie Panettiere''' (pronounced /ˌpænɨtiˈɛər/; born August 21, 1989)[1] is an American actress and singer. She came to professional prominence at the age of 10 with her portrayal of Sheryl Yoast in Disney's ''Remember the Titans'', although for five years before that, Panettiere had held roles in two soap operas. She portrayed Sarah Roberts on ''One Life to Live'' (1994–1997), and Lizzie Spaulding on ''Guiding Light'' (1996–2000). Panettiere reached a wider audience with her starring role as cheerleader Claire Bennet on the NBC television series ''Heroes''. [edit] Early life Panettiere was born in and partly raised in Palisades, Rockland County, New York, the daughter of Lesley R. Vogel, a former soap opera actress, and Alan L. "Skip" Panettiere, a fire department lieutenant.[2][3] Panettiere is of Italian descent, her surname meaning "baker" in Italian.[4][5] She has one younger brother, fellow actor Jansen Panettiere.[6] Although Panettiere attended South Orangetown Middle School in New York, she was educated at home from the 9th grade through high school.[7] For now, Panettiere is postponing higher education in favor of an acting career.[8] [edit] Career [edit] Acting [edit] Television Panettiere first appeared in commercials at 11 months, beginning with an advertisement for Playskool.[9] She landed a role as Sarah Roberts on the ABC soap opera ''One Life to Live'' (1994–1997), and she followed that up by playing the part of Elizabeth "Lizzie" Spaulding on the CBS soap opera ''Guiding Light'' (1997–2000). While on ''Guiding Light,'' Panettiere's character Lizzie battled leukemia. For drawing the attention of daytime viewers to the disease, and for improving national awareness, the Leukaemia & Lymphoma Society gave her its Special Recognition Award.[10] For her performance in Lifetime Television's 1999 TV movie ''If You Believe'', she was nominated for the Young Artist Award for Young Actress Age Ten or Under in the category of Best Performance in a TV Movie or Pilot.[11] Panettiere appeared on Fox's ''Ally McBeal'' as the title character's daughter, had a recurring guest role on ''Malcolm in the Middle'' and guest starred in ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit''. Panettiere became most prominent as Claire Bennet in the NBC series ''Heroes,'' which was created by Tim Kring, as a high school cheerleader with regenerative healing powers. Thanks to her role on ''Heroes,'' she became a regular on the science fiction convention circuit, invited to attend conventions around the world in 2007, including Gen Con, New York Comic-Con, and Fan Expo Canada. Panettiere has complained that her acting options are sometimes limited because "people look at [her] as either the 'popular cheerleader' type or just 'the blonde.'"[12] In early 2007, Panettiere appeared on the MTV show, ''Punk'd''. The appearance was engineered by her mother and involved a male "fan" discussing her work with her, instigating a jealous reaction from the man's spouse. Panettiere in London [edit] Films She has appeared in over a dozen full-length feature films. In 1998, she provided the voice for Dot in ''A Bug's Life.''[13] She played the role of Coach Yoast's daughter, Sheryl, in the 2000 Disney film ''Remember the Titans.'' She starred in a 2005 film, ''Racing Stripes'' where she plays a teenage girl with a pet Zebra named Stripes. She also starred in ''Bring It On: All or Nothing'' as a cheerleader and had a supporting role as Adelaide Bourbon in the recently released independent film ''Shanghai Kiss''. In 2004, she appeared in the Disney Channel film ''Tiger Cruise'', and in ''Raising Helen'' as Kate Hudson's adolescent niece. In 2005, she was the title character's rival in a skating contest in ''Ice Princess''. In June 2007, she signed with the William Morris Agency, after previously being represented by United Talent Agency.[14] Forbes estimated that she earned $2 million in 2007.[15] In 2008, Panettiere appeared in the drama ''Fireflies in the Garden'' as a younger version of Emily Watson's character, Jane Lawrence. In September 2008, she appeared in a satirical video, a mock-PSA (public service announcement) on funnyordie.com entitled "Hayden Panettiere PSA: Your Vote, Your Choice."[16] Again, in October, Panettiere appeared in another satirical PSA video on funnyordie.com entitled "Vote for McCain: He's just like George Bush, except older and with a worse temper."[17] In July 2009, Panettiere starred in the teen comedy ''I Love You, Beth Cooper.'' In September 2010, Panettiere was signed to star as Amanda Knox in the controversial ''Amanda Knox: Murder on Trial in Italy''.[18] Panettiere also provided the voice of Kate, along side Justin Long in 2010's ''Alpha and Omega''.[19] In 2011, she replaced Anne Hathaway as the voice of Red for the animated sequel ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil''. In April 2011, Panettiere appeared in the sequel of the ''Scream'' franchise, ''Scream 4''. She played Kirby Reed, alongside Emma Roberts and Rory Culkin. [edit] Video games Panettiere voices Kairi in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series of video games created by Square Enix. [edit] Singing Panettiere was nominated for a Grammy in 1999 for ''A Bug's Life Read-Along'' (2000).[20] In 2004, she recorded a song entitled "My Hero Is You" with a video for the Disney Channel film she starred in, ''Tiger Cruise.'' The next year she recorded a song entitled "I Fly" for the Disney film ''Ice Princess'' in which she also co-starred. She recorded a song for the Hollywood Records compilation ''Girl Next'' (2006) and another song entitled "Go to Girl" for ''Girl Next 2'' (2007). Also in 2007, She also recorded a cover for "Cruella De Vil" for ''DisneyMania 5'', "Try" for the ''Bridge to Terabithia'' soundtrack and a ballad called "I Still Believe" for ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time''. Panettiere's first single, "Wake Up Call", was digitally released on August 5, 2008. A clothing brand named Candie's announced that it was premiering an ad campaign for the single in late July. Similarly, Candie's would also provide additional promotion for the single with a television advertisement and a music video.[21] [edit] Commercial-product endorser In late 2006, Neutrogena made Panettiere the cover girl for their new worldwide ad campaign;[22] following in the footsteps of actresses Kristin Kreuk, Josie Bissett, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Mandy Moore, Mischa Barton, Gabrielle Union and Jennifer Freeman. In September 2007, Panettiere appeared in a ''Heroes''-themed Got Milk? ad for which the photographs were shot by Annie Leibovitz.[23] In February 2008, Kohl's announced that Panettiere would be their next Candie's spokesperson.[24] [edit] Personal life Panettiere with ''Heroes'' co-star Milo Ventimiglia.In 2006, Panettiere began dating Stephen Colletti, the former ''Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County'' star.[25] The couple broke up in September 2007.[26] In December 2007, it was widely reported that she was dating her ''Heroes'' co-star Milo Ventimiglia,[27][28] though Panettiere denied these reports in an interview with ''GQ''.[29] These reports continued through the early part of 2008,[30][31] and several sources had reported that she asked Ventimiglia to move in with her.[32][33][34] In April 2008, during an interview on the BBC's ''The Chris Moyles Show'' to promote the second season of ''Heroes'', Ventimiglia confirmed that he was dating Panettiere.[35] They ended their relationship in February 2009.[36] Panettiere has dated heavyweight boxer Wladimir Klitschko. She was ringside for his knockout victory over Samuel Peter on September 11, 2010.[37] The actress confirmed on May 12, 2011 that she and Klitschko called it quits.[38] Panettiere has a tattoo of the Italian words ''Vivere senza rimipianti'' [sic] running down her left side. The word ''rimpianti'' is misspelled in what otherwise would mean "To Live Without Regrets".[39] [edit] Activism In 2007, Panettiere became an official supporter of Ronald McDonald House Charities and is a member of their celebrity board, called the Friends of RMHC.[40] On October 31, 2007, Panettiere joined with The Whaleman Foundation to try to disrupt the annual dolphin hunt in Taiji, Wakayama, Japan. She was involved in a confrontation between Japanese fishermen and five other surfers from Australia and the United States (including former ''Home and Away'' star Isabel Lucas) of the group. The confrontation lasted more than 10 minutes before the surfers were forced to return to the beach, after which they left the country.[41] Parts of the confrontation can be seen on the award-winning Sundance Film Festival documentary film, ''The Cove''. The fishermen consider the condemnation as an attack on their culture.[42] Panettiere told E! News that an arrest warrant has been issued in Japan for her interference in the dolphin hunt, but her claim was later dismissed by the Japanese Fisheries Agency.[43][44] In November 2007, she was awarded the "Compassion in Action Award" from the animal rights group PETA for her efforts to stop the dolphin hunt in Japan.[45] She is also a vegetarian.[46][47] On January 28, 2008, Panettiere handed a letter of protest to the Norwegian ambassador in the United States arguing that Norway should stop its hunt for whales. She also delivered a letter to the Japanese ambassador calling for the end of Japan's hunting of whales. At a 2007 Greenpeace event in Anchorage, Alaska, Panettiere defended aboriginal whaling, saying that there is a difference between commercial whaling and the whaling practiced by aboriginal tribes in the United States.[48] In May 2008, Panettiere was involved in an eBay auction to benefit SaveTheWhalesAgain.com. The auction included tickets to a fundraising dinner hosted at the Hollywood restaurant Beso, owned by Eva Longoria, and a whale watching tour, with Panettiere, off the coast of Santa Barbara.[49] The same month, during an interview with ''Teen Vogue'', Hayden explained how her fame gives her a platform for her activism: "The show [''Heroes''] put me in a place to speak for things that I'm passionate about."[50] In September 2008, Panettiere launched her own line of calfskin leather bags for the company Dooney & Bourke.[51] In October 2008, Panettiere delved into the presidential election, releasing a public service announcement through the website Funny or Die. In this video Panettiere mocked Republican candidate John McCain for his age and temper.[52] She subsequently made clear her intention to vote for Barack Obama, and urged other young people to vote.[53] Panettiere also appeared in a public service announcement with DC Shadow Senator Paul Strauss endorsing voting rights for the District of Columbia.[54] Panettiere is a teen ambassador for the Candie's Foundation, whose mission is to fight teen pregnancy. On May 6, 2009, she participated in a town hall meeting in New York City alongside Bristol Palin and Chicago Cubs pitcher Matt Garza on the issue of teen pregnancy.[55] [edit] Filmography [edit] Awards *Newport Beach Film Festival – Feature Film Award for Acting – ''Shanghai Kiss'' (2007) *Saturn Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role in a Television Series – ''Heroes'' (2007) *Teen Choice Award – Choice TV Actress: Drama – ''Heroes'' (2007) *Teen Choice Award – Choice TV Actress: Action Adventure – ''Heroes'' (2008) *Teen Choice Award – Choice TV Actress: Action Adventure – ''Heroes'' (2009) *Vail Film Festival Rising Star Award (2007) *Young Artist Award – Best Performance in a Feature Film - Supporting Young Actress – ''Remember the Titans'' (2001) *Young Artist Award – Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Lead Actress – ''Heroes'' (2006) [edit] Discography [edit] Singles [edit] Soundtracks and compilations